ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V
The ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V was designed by Mika Akitaka as a prototype general purpose mobile suit fielded by the New Desides in the Gundam photo-novel Gundam Sentinel and Gundam WARS II: Mission ZZ. It is piloted by Brave Cod and Amuro Ray. Technology & Combat Characteristics A prototype mobile suit developed by the Augusta Newtype Research Institute as a refined version of the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, the Gundam Mk-V was an immensely powerful unit. The project is initially commissioned by the Titans, however, the political situation shifts in favor of the AEUG during its development process, and then is taken over by the regular Federation Forces. Three prototype units are eventually completed, but as the Gryps Conflict comes to an end the Gundam Mk-V has yet to enter combat. Unlike the Psyco Gundam, the Gundam Mk-V can be operated by normal pilots who have not undergone Newtype enhancement, thanks to the revolutionary Quasi-psycommu system, which also allowed the pilot to control the wire-guided Incom remote weapons stored in its backpack. The unit could also be fitted with a shield booster similar to that used by the Gundam TR-1 Hazel series, which can be attached to its back as an additional thruster. It was also very well armored, incredibly fast and maneuverable to the point of being detrimental to the health of the pilot, as Brave Cod discovered when he shattered most of his teeth during an emergency evasion maneuver. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. Like most beam weapons of the period, Gundam Mk-V's beam rifle is powered by a replaceable energy cap. If the beam rifle runs out of energy, the current energy cap can be replaced by a new one. ;*Beam Saber :Beam Sabers are the standard close-range melee combat weapons employed by the majority of mobile suits ever developed. A E-cap charged weapon that emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The I-field effectively contains the plasma and its heat, and can be used to block beams, but can be breached by physical objects allowing said object to be "cut" by the plasma. Because of the brilliant ingenuity and high efficiency beam sabers are incredibly effective in their role. There is no known metal alloy that can block a beam saber unless treated by an anti-beam coating which will eventually be burned away by the beam saber. The only effective counter measures is to dodge or block with another beam saber. The ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V carries two beam sabers, with power ratings of 0.65 MW, stored in recharge racks in the hip armor. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. It is power rated at 4.5 MW. ;*Back Beam Cannon :The strongest weapon for the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V is a back-mounted Beam Particle Cannon. This powerful beam cannon is ideal weapons for inflicting heavy damage to enemy battleships or destroying a mobile suit in a single shot. ;*3-tube missile Pod :A missile pod that launches barrages of small micro-missiles which then themselves launch series of small steel pellets. The pellet waves it generates have the added effect of enveloping the enemies in difficult to counter swarms that hamper manuevering and visibility. Special Equipment & Features ;*Quasi-psycommu System :The Quasi-psycommu system was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-Newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. Using the quasi-psycommu even non-Newtypes can control simple wire-guided remote weapons, such as INCOMs. INCOMs, unlike funnels or bits, still have to be tethered to their control unit by wires because the electrical signals to the INCOM would be otherwise disrupted by Minovsky Particles. History When the New Desides staged their rebellion and took control of the former Zeon asteroid base Pezun, the Earth Federation sent a fleet to interdict them. One prototype Gundam Mk-V unit was placed in storage at the relay station Penta , and is subsequently reassigned to Admiral Brian Aeno’s fleet in order to help suppress the New Desides. When the Aeno fleet, lead by Admiral Brian Aeno, was sent to provide relief to Task Force Alpha they brought with them the awesomely powerful ORX-013 Gundam Mk. V (V being the roman numeral for "five"). However, on March 28, Universal Century 0088, the Aeno Fleet defected from the Earth Federation Forces and allied with the New Desides, and Aeno presented the Gundam Mk. V to New Desides leader Brave Cod as a gift to prove his loyalty. The Gundam Mk. V would be piloted by Brave Cod during the lengthy battle for Ayers City on the dark side of Earth's moon. Cod dealt tremendous blows to the efforts of Taskforce Alpha with the Gundam Mk. V, even destroying the entire three-man FA-010A FAZZ team single-handedly, as well as laying waste to many other units. However Brave Cod's skill and the Gundam Mk-V's power, as immense as they both were, would prove insufficient when he came up against the [Ex-S Gundam|MSA-0011[Ext Ex-S Gundam]] piloted by Ryu Roots. At first Brave Cod was able to completely dominate the unskilled and hot-headed Ryu Roots, dealing tremendous damage to the Ex-S Gundam, but sensing the unit was in danger the Ex-S Gundam's ALICE computer took over all piloting controls and destroyed the Gundam Mk. V. With Brave Cod dead Ayers City fell to the Earth Federation Forces, and the few remaining New Desides would retreat. Two more prototypes were made. The first one is sent to Anti-Earth Union Group Earth branch Karaba and is assigned to the Legendary Pilot Amuro Ray, thought there are no records supporting this argument. Another one ended up in the possesion of Axis Zeon, when a researcher defected from the Murasame Research Institute. Its external design, quasi-psycommu system, combined with combat data of Psycho Gundam Mk-II, produced the mass production unit AMX-014 Doven Wolf. Although in the real world, Gundam Mk-V is designed after both of these units, it is retconned as such. Variants ;*ORX-013S Gundam Mk-VS Augusta Test Colors :A Gundam Mk-V unit equipped with a experimental beam rifle for data collection. ;*AMX-014 Doven Wolf ;*ARX-014 Silver Bullet Picture Gallery ORX-013 Gundam MK5 INCOMS.jpeg|Gundam Mk-V using incoms (armed w/ beam rifle and missiles) ORX-013 Gundam Mk.V1.jpg|ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V w/ Beam Sabers ORX-013 Gundam Mk.V2.jpg|Gundam Mk.V battles Ex-S Gundam ORX-013 Gundam Mk.V MS Head Lineart.gif|ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - MS Head Lineart ORX-013 Gundam Mk.V Front View Lineart.gif|ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Front View Lineart ORX-013 Gundam Mk.V Back View Lineart.gif|ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Back View Lineart ORX-013 Gundam Mk.V Front View Lineart X.gif|ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V Amuro Ray Type - Front View Lineart ORX-013 Gundam Mk.V Backpack And INCOM Unit System.gif|ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Backpack & INCOM Unit System Lineart ORX-013 Gundam Mk.V Beam Rifle.gif|ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Beam Rifle Lineart ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V.jpeg G-V.jpeg MKV.jpg Quasi-Psycommu_MS_-_Ver_Ka.jpg|Gundam Mk-V - Ver. Ka Signature HGUC Gundam Mk.V.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Front View HGUC Gundam Mk.V0.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Back View HGUC Gundam Mk.V1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V w/ INCOM HGUC Gundam Mk.V Amuro Ray Colors.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V (Augusta Test Colors) HGUC Gundam Mk.V Amuro Ray Colors0.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V (Augusta Test Colors) HGUC Gundam Mk.V2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Front View HGUC Gundam Mk.V3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V w/ Beam Saber & INCOM HGUC Gundam Mk.V4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Back View HGUC Gundam Mk.V5.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Back Beam Cannon HGUC Gundam Mk.V6.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Side View HGUC Gundam Mk.V7.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Front View & MS Head HGUC Gundam Mk.V8.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Back View HGUC Gundam Mk.V9.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Back Beam Cannon HGUC Gundam Mk.V10.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Back Beam Cannon Attached HGUC Gundam Mk.V11.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ORX-013 - Gundam Mk-V - Foot Unit ORX-013 MK-V.jpg|Wallpaper by 3DGUNDAM Forum 150px-ORX-013_Gundam_Mark_V.jpg|SD ORX-013 Gundam MK-V as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars References ORX-013 1.jpeg ORX-013 2.jpeg :Gundam Sentinel Special Edition, Model Graphix, ISBN 4-499-20530-1. External Links *ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V on MAHQ.net *ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V Amuro Ray Type on MAHQ.net ja:ドーベン・ウルフ#ガンダムMk-V